Staffel 4
:siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 3, Staffel 5, Staffel 6 :für Spoiler, siehe: Staffel 4/Spoiler Staffel 4 bestätigt ABC bestätigte am Mittwoch, dem 21. März 2007, dass es eine vierte Staffel von Lost geben wird. Der Sendetermin von Folge 4x01 muss noch bestätigt werden. Staffel 4 wird aller Voraussicht nach 16 Episoden beinhalten und zwischen Februar und Mai 2008 in den USA ausgestrahlt. ABC hat damit die letzten drei Staffeln LOST um ca. 8 Episoden gekürzt und möchte im Mai 2010 das große Finale in Staffel 6 ausstrahlen und damit LOST erfolgreich abschließen. Offizielle Pressemitteilung: (Doc) (PDF) Die Gruppen der Freunde, Feinde und Fremden arbeiten weiterhin zusammen, um zu überleben. Aber wie sie an den über 70 Tagen auf der Insel entdeckt haben, lauern Gefahren und Geheimnisse hinter jeder Ecke und diejenigen, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, werden sich vielleicht gegen sie wenden. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse. Schon die dritte aufeinander folgende Staffel liegt "Lost" auf Platz 1 um seine Uhrzeit bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49. Es ist das quotenreichste geschriebene Fernsehprogramm bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49 und seitdem es um eine Stunde verschoben wurde, ist es im Vergleich zwischen allen Sendern auch die Nummer eins um 22:00 Uhr. Die Hauptdarsteller von “Lost” sind Naveen Andrews als Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Emilie de Ravin als Claire, Michael Emerson als Ben, Matthew Fox als Jack, Jorge Garcia als Hurley, Josh Holloway als Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim als Jin, Yunjin Kim als Sun, Evangeline Lilly als Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet, Dominic Monaghan als Charlie und Terry O’Quinn als Locke. “Lost” wurde von Jeffrey Lieber und J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof erschaffen. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender, Jeff Pinkner und Carlton Cuse sind die ausführenden Produzenten. Diese Serie vom ABC Television Studio wurde komplett auf Hawaii gedreht und die erste Folge lief am 22. September 2004. Michaels Rückkehr Bei der Comic-Con 2007 wurde bestätigt, dass Harold Perrineau Jr. als Michael zurückkehren wird - wieder als regulärer Charakter. Folgen der 4. Staffel Lost:Past, Present and Future The Beginning of the End | Originaltitel=The Beginning of the End | Episodennummer=01 | USErstausstrahlung=31. Januar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung=15. Juni 2008 - Fox | Staffel=4 | Vorausblende=Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden fühlen, dass ihre Rettung nahe ist und wissen nicht, ob sie Charlies Nachricht, dass die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht sind was sie scheinen, glauben sollen. Die Freunde, Familien, Feinde und Fremden müssen weiterhin zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie überleben wollen. Aber wie sie in über 70 Tagen auf der Insel festgestellt haben, lauern in jeder Ecke Gefahren und Geheimnisse und die, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, wenden sich gegen sie. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse... | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Sam Anderson als Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Michael Cudlitz als Mike Walton, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abbadon, Grisel Toledo als Krankenschwester, Steven Neumeier als Lewis, Billy Ray Gallion als Randy Nations, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, John Terry als Christian Shephard | Bild=401.jpg }} Confirmed Dead | Originaltitel=Confirmed Dead | Episodennummer=02 | USErstausstrahlung=7. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, Frank Lapidus, Naomi Dorrit | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard, Brian K. Vaughan | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden beginnen die Absichten ihrer angeblichen Retter zu hinterfragen, als vier Fremde auf der Insel auftauchen. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abbadon, Jill Kuramoto als Nachrichtensprecherin, Necar Zadegan als Dolmetscherin, Azure McCall als Mrs. Gardner, Kanayo Chiemelu als Tunesier, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Zoë Bell als Regina | Bild=402.jpg }} The Economist | Originaltitel=The Economist | Episodennummer=03 | USErstausstrahlung=14. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Vorausblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes Geisel könnte der Schlüssel dazu sein, von der Insel zu kommen, weshalb Sayid und Kate sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mitverschollenen machen und versuchen, friedlich zu verhandeln. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Armando Pucci als Mr. Avellino, Thekla Reuten als Elsa, Zoë Bell als Regina | Bild=403.jpg }} Eggtown | Originaltitel=Eggtown | Episodennummer=04 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Vorausblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Greggory Nations | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Kates Absicht, Informationen aus der Geisel herauszubekommen, gefährdet ihre Stellung bei Locke - und auch bei Sawyer. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Shawn Doyle als Duncan Forrester, Susan Gibney als Melissa Dunbrook, Traber Burns als Richter, Fred Q. Collins als Gerichtsvollzieher, Beth Broderick als Diane Janssen, Tania Kahale als Kindermädchen, William Blanchette als Aaron | Bild=404.jpg }} The Constant | Originaltitel=The Constant | Episodennummer=05 | USErstausstrahlung=28. Februar 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Desmond erlebt unerwartete Nebeneffekte als er und Sayid auf dem Weg zum Frachtschiff auf Turbulenzen treffen. | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Graham McTavish als Sergeant, Darren Keefe als Billy, Edward Conery als Auktionator, Marc Vann als Arzt, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar | Bild=405.jpg }} The Other Woman | Originaltitel=The Other Woman | Episodennummer=06 | USErstausstrahlung=06. März 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Juliet Burke | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard, Christina M. Kim | Regie=Eric Laneuville | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Juliet erhält einen unwillkommenen Besuch von jemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit und bekommt den Befehl, Charlotte und Faraday aufzuspüren, um sie mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Währenddessen bietet Ben Locke einen verlockenden Handel an. | Gastrollen=Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Andrea Roth als Harper, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Brett Cullen als Goodwin | Bild=406.jpg }} Ji Yeon | Originaltitel=Ji Yeon | Episodennummer=07 | USErstausstrahlung=13. März 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Jin-Soo Kwon | Vorausblende=Sun-Hwa Kwon | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Stephen Semel | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Juliet ist dazu gezwungen Jin erschreckende Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen als Sun droht, in Lockes Camp zu gehen. Währenddessen bekommen Sayid und Desmond eine leise Ahnung, was die Mission der Frachter-Crew ist, als sie den Kapitän des Schiffs treffen. | Gastrollen=Sam Anderson als Bernard, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Marc Vann als Arzt, Grant Bowler als Kapitän Gault, Lanny Joon als Dr. Bae, Simon Rhee als Koreanischer Spielwarenverkäufer, Zoë Bell als Regina, Christine Kim als Einliefernde Krankenschwester, Lynette Garces als Koreanische Krankenschwester, David Yew als Chinesischer Bodyguard und George Kee Cheung als Chinesischer Botschafter | Bild=407.jpg }} Meet Kevin Johnson | Originaltitel=Meet Kevin Johnson | Episodennummer=08 | USErstausstrahlung=20. März 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Rückblende=Michael Dawson | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Brian K. Vaughan | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sayid konfrontiert Bens Spion auf dem Frachter und Ben drängt seine Tochter Alex aus Lockes Camp zu fliehen, um einen bevorstehenden Angriff zu überleben. | Gastrollen=Cynthia Watros als Libby, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Blake Bashoff als Karl, Marsha Thomason als Naomi Dorrit, Ken Leung als Miles Straume, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Anthony Azizi als Omar, Fisher Stevens als George Minkowski, Grant Bowler als Kapitän Gault, Jill Kuramoto als Nachrichtensprecherin, Galyn Görg als Krankenschwester, Starletta DuPois als Michaels Mutter, William P. Ogilvie als Gus (Pfandleiher), Francesco Simone als Arturo und James Locke als Mechaniker | Bild=408.jpg }} The Shape of Things to Come | Originaltitel=The Shape of Things to Come | Episodennummer=09 | USErstausstrahlung=24. April 2008 | DtErstausstrahlung= | Staffel=4 | Vorausblende=Benjamin Linus (unbestätigt) | Drehbuch=Brian K. Vaughan, Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. | Gastrollen=Ken Leung als Miles, Jeremy Davies als Daniel Faraday, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Tania Raymonde als Alex, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Marc Vann als Arzt, Kevin Durand als Keamy, Yetide Badaki als Sekretär, Kaveh Kardan als Kaufmann, Faran Tahir als Ishmael Bakir und Sean Douglas Hoban als Doug | Bild=409.jpg }} Something Nice Back Home Cabin Fever There's No Place Like Home, Teil 1 There's No Place Like Home, Teil 2 There's No Place Like Home, Teil 3 Siehe auch * Episodenführer Kategorie:Staffel 4